Konoha Dragon 1 Lurking in the Shadows
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: She has lived in the shadows up till now, but now her strength will be revealed. She will give her everything, just to receive nothing! Her egg is hatching and she will soon enter this world to change the face of it!


**Chapter 1**

The Girl

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto yet. I only own one character i.e. the nameless girl and the plot.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The sun just rose and it seemed that it would be a beautiful day in Konoha once again. Everybody could see this and enjoy the day except for those who had to work nightshift. In the hospital reception area, behind a desk, a beautiful Pink haired girl fell asleep on the job. Sakura felt tired after doing her errands and decided to rest, but she did not think that she would fall asleep.

She only woke after a person splashed cold water in her face. She jumped up, tripped and fell on the ground. She was offered a helping hand and once she saw the familiar face, she accepted. It took her only a few seconds before she regained her senses. Her anger was getting clear to the guy in front of her and he started to back away a little while placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Was the water really necessary?" Sakura said in a tone that even scared her.

" Well I tried other things, but you were sleeping like a baby…" Came the voice of the dark-haired guy in front of her. She wanted to say something, but before a sound came out of her mouth he spoke again: "Look Sakura, don't get all scary because I woke you after you clearly fell asleep on the job. No need to be scary, your hair is a wreck and I must say you can join the circus with that do. Also please note that you are still in a hospital and screaming is not allowed. Lastly I did not come here to fight you, on that chair is a girls that I found this morning, she is wounded and unconscious and that is your top priority now"

After hearing that her hair is a mess, she fixed it while listening to the ninja in front of her. After he finished speaking, she moved toward the chair where the girl was while saying: "I am sorry Shikamaru, but I have been working 36 hours straight and I do not mean to be a pain when I am woken up…"

Shikamaru looked worried as he asked if she is all right, and she smiled at him and told him that it is part of her job.

They reached the chair right after that and Sakura bended down to inspect all the damage. She then looked at Shikamaru with sadness and asked a few basic questions. After learning that she was found in a park near the school and that she had no form of identity on her, Sakura asked Shikamaru to carry her to a room nearby.

After Shikamaru had put her down on a bed he asked if she would be okay. Sakura looked at him and gave a faint smile and said: "She will be fine, but she is injured badly and she will take time to heal. Her left arm and some ribs is broken, she lost a lot of blood and she seems to be in a small coma, but she will pull through fine."

Shikamaru smiled at her and asked: "Can I leave her in your hands or must I stay to ensure that you don't fall asleep on the job again?"

Sakura got slightly upset at this, but remained cool as she replied: "That is your Choice Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru turned around and said: "I have a mission, but I will return as soon as I can to check up on her. Thank you Sakura and please go home and get some rest after this."

After that he walked away and she began seeing to the girl's medical needs.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Shikamaru went to the Hokage Tower to receive his mission for the day, but he was told that he had to do guarding duty at the walls surrounding Konoha instead. He was to spend the day as a lookout at one of the towers. He was not looking forward to standing around all-day and staring at nothing, but on the other hand he never looked forward to anything. At least he will not be required to run around all the day and do troublesome things.

It was one of the longest days ever in Shikamaru's mind. Nothing happened and he could not stop thinking about the girl he found… He found it strange that she had no identity or anything personal on her and he could also not imagine why somebody would harm her and leave her to die.

He remembered how she was lying helpless in a nearby park with bruises and cuts over her body. She seemed very peaceful and innocent when she was unconscious, but Shikamaru did not know anything of her and he understood that it would be reckless if he did not find out who she was and ensured her safe return to her loved ones.

Troublesome was the only way he could describe it. He did a good deed and now he will be punished to do more work. Why does being a gentleman have to be so much hard work? Shikamaru wish to receive that answer, but he did not.

It soon got dark and the ninja that was supposed to take over from Shikamaru ran late. Shikamaru waited 10 minutes before seeking the duty schedule. Once he found it he took one look and went back outside. He now knew the name of the ninja, but he still had to wait until the ninja came.

He waited about 3 hours before the other ninja pitched. Shikamaru was leaning against a wall with his hands shoved into pockets. He immediately noticed the ninja when he was near and before the ninja was visible he said: "I knew I was going to wait a while when I saw your name, Kakashi"

An older man with long spiked gray hair came into view smiling. Kakashi moved his one hand to the back of his neck as he said: "Well, you see on my way here…"

Shikamaru cut him of in the middle of his sentence: "I don't mean to be rude, but I am tired and I have somewhere to go."

Kakashi smiled again and said: "I am sorry for being late and you may leave now."

Shikamaru thanked him and left for the hospital.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think of it!


End file.
